HOTD: East meets West
by LTBECK
Summary: American student starts School as the apocalypse starts... don't worry it'll be light hearted... ehh probably not. Takashi X Rei, OC X Saeko, OC X Rika, OC X Shizuka, Kota X Saya, OC X Asami [SYOC CLOSED]
1. application awareness

Ok so new story and OPERATION virus-storm is currently on Hiatus for now. I am taking THE FIRST FIVE PM's of OC's WILL BE ACCEPTED. Sample of OC Application below.

Name:

Age: (15 to 20)

Job: (before outbreak and no super warriors)

Bio: (please go in depth but no short sob stories)

Personality:

Appearance :( physical)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Relationships: (yes and no. if Yes who?)

Equipment.

Primary weapon:

Secondary weapon:

Hand gun:

Other(non-combat abilities EX: metal-working, first aid)

OTHER.

First Weapon: (the improvised weapon found in the school: no guns in school guys)

First zombie kill:

Any mercy kills:

Would you mind if I killed your Character off? If so How?


	2. update

4 of the 5 slots are taken

1: Penmaster Cole as Sgt Robert "Odin" Cole

2: ShinBP as Hiroshi Hiroto

3: Ghostassassin as Kayla Williams

4: Logan96 as Logan Meister

Example of character application

Name: Capt. John "Blaze" Priy

Age: 18

Job: former Marine, current forgin exchange student

Bio: joined marines at 15 with falsified docs but was kept on as a reservist never to be activated until 19

Personality: distant but friendly

Appearance: long distance running and upper body built

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Relationships: If Yes then state you person

Equipment.

Primary weapon: P-90 (rifle shotgun or SMG BE VERY SPECIFIC otherwise i will give you a shit gun)

Secondary weapon: M-240B (Improvised weapon, LMGs, or Launchers)

Hand gun: Desert Warrior 1911

Other: basic first aid, metal working (non-combat abilities EX: metal-working, first aid)

OTHER.

First Weapon: KBar Knife (the improvised weapon found in the school: no guns in school guys)

First zombie kill: saving an unconscious girl from the zombies

Any mercy kills: none yet

Would you mind if I killed your Character off? If so How? Yes in a blaze of gloy


	3. Chapter 1: the Beginning

HOTD: THE AMERICAN FACTOR

Ch 1: Demons

* * *

 _Amidst the eternal waves of time_ _  
_ _From a ripple of change shall the storm rise_ _  
_ _Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon_ _  
_ _Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath_

* * *

I told the pervy teacher Shido go fuck himself he threw a punch at me and I took him down and I may have put out a few windows. After walking down from the headmasters office, I heard the largest sigh possible and I already knew how it was… Komuro was there moping again. "HEYA BUDDY!" I yelled and slapped his back very hard. He yelped he said "Damn it dude don't do that." I laughed and said "But you know that is the only way to get you not to think about whatever you where thinking about and…" "And Pain is weakness leaving the body yes I know." He finished for me. He let out another sigh. "well I got to get to class I'll see you later. Now sulk for a few minutes then cheer up and get the fuck to class. But seriously think about what I said."

"Later." He said being in a little better mood and smiling

I walked in to class and asked the teacher "Can I get the notes for next week?" "Come by after school." He said "Thank you." I replied. Then suddenly Komuro came in and started talking to Rei and Hisachi. He said rather loudly "Dude you know me I wouldn't make this shit up." They left I followed. I called after them "Guys wait up. What's going on?" they filled me in on how the P.E. teachers where killing each other. "OK we need weapons I'll meet you guys on the roof I got to grab a few things."

"OK."

We split up I head strait to my locker and unlocked it I pulled out my Styer AUG with an M-203 grenade launcher and my Suppressed Desert Warrior 1911. I took the rest of my Marine combat gear and ran down the hall pass the class rooms then I heard an announcement "There has been an incident on school grounds please stay in your class rooms… WAIT STAY BACK NO, NO, NOOOOO! ..." then we heard choking then silence at that point I was running to the roof then I heard screaming. A head of me I saw a girl on the stairs I checked for a pulse there was a strong steady pulse. She was unconscious with a possible concussion, I picked her up and carried her up the stairs and on to the roof I saw Komuro and Rei up on the observatory fighting a zombie I could tell from this distance that the one that was fighting was dead because normal people don't have their intestines hanging out and trying to bite other people.

I ran over and set the girl down and pulled my K-BAR out and stabbed the zombie in the head and it dropped like a stone. I saw Hisachi coughing up blood. He was bit on the arm in a raspy voice he said have guns and a knife on me." "He said then please shoot me…" "NO! HE IS NOT TURNING!" Rei screamed and ran to Hisachi and covered him protectively "REI GET BACK!" Hisachi yells he then coughs up a ton of blood and then lays still. Rei is crying over the corpse I saw the hand twitch, Takashi saw it too and started to pull Rei away from Hisachi who was standing over Rei. Takashi grabbed her and pulled her away with no time to get a shot off I pulled my knife and stabbed the now turned Hisachi. It charged me I side stepped and stabbed it in the temple it just stopped moving like turning off a light switch. I said three words in a barely audible whisper "I'm sorry… brother." I laid him down and closed his eyes I also took his jacket and laid it over his face. I hear screams and I run over to the stairs and I see and an under class-men was fighting through the zombies I was about to jump over the railing to help him Takashi asks ""Where are you going?" I reply "I'm going to help that under class-men. I'll meet up with you at the staff room." With that I mantled over the railing and dropped down and fighting the zombies. As I fought through the dead I made my way to the under class-men.

I saw him surrounded I killed half of them and pulled him along to the school's staff room. He asked "Who are you?"

"I'm third year John Priy. Former Captain of the US Marine Corps. And you?" I reply looking around the corner it was clear. "My name is Hiroshi Hiroto and I'm a second year." He said "ok Hiroshi the hallway is clear let's move." I round the corner with him following close behind I took my knife out and opened the door to the tech lab after locking the door I changed in to my combat gear which includes a lancer tactical Modular tac. Vest with Kevlar limb protectors, and my combat helmet with Night Vision Goggles, and then pulled on some finger-less hard knuckle gloves. I look over to Hiroshi and see he has made his bat in to a spiked bat. He sees my looking at the bat and asks "What? Something wrong?" "I was just about to make that thing into a spiked bat." Unfortunately the dead heard us and started pounding on the door I pushed one of the tables to one of the doors. The other door suddenly busted open I pulled Hiroshi over next to me and said "Cover me when I reload if any get too close you bust them up ok?" "How close is too close?" he asks "At the end of the table." I reply as I shoot the first in the head there where only thirty zombies so I had 15 rounds left in the magazine so I replaced the magazine with a fresh one. Then we ended up hearing a scream from the staff-room we ended up running to see Takagi and Hirano fighting the zombies… well Kota was fighting the zombies with an improvised nail gun Hiroshi was star struck I wasn't sure if it was the nail gun or if it was Takagi. I said "Hiroshi we'll be taking the ones on the left." "Then we'll take the ones on the right." It was Rei. The girl that I saved was with them. The zombies in the hall where taken care of we heard Saya scream a zombie was in the teacher's lounge Hiroshi took his bat and took the zombie's head clean off.

Inside the staff lounge I said "We need to get the fuck out of here." The nurse said "I have a car!" I deadpanned saying "Is it big enough to hold every one?" In return I got a sigh from the air head nurse a swords-woman said "We could use the bus that's used for the sports teams." I nodded then my phone went off and I answered immediately and said "I'm assuming the same shits happing to you sir." "Yes Captain, I'm just calling to let you know that you're reactivated." "AHH SHIT!" I nearly yelled and hung up "OK so as some of you know I'm not a normal student. I am a United States Marine stationed at the military base in Tokonosu. I have been reactivated and I have been ordered to evacuate all civilians to the base there."

I, Hiroshi and the others ran into another group of students we took them along with us Takagi said "I noticed that they react to sound. I doubt that you would like to test that theory?" Komuro and I say at the same time "I'll go." We looked at each other I started to go down stairs I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turned around to see Miss Busujima saying "Are you sure. You are the one with the guns after all." "Believe it or not this has happened before so I know what to do. Though not to this scale." With that I gave her an award winning smile turned to face the undead horde…


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: I have been told to state what John looks like I purposely did not give him a facial description yet for reasons you'll find out in this chapter. Also I don't own anything except my OC and the People who submitted an OC owns their respective OC

Also Guest69: thanks for the review this chapter ill explain everything also the guns that john has are his own personal weapons since the styer AUG is not US military standard issue.

"Speaking"

 _" **YELLING"**_

' **Thinking'**

 **[Radio]**

* * *

CH. 2

 **POV: Third**

As John turned around there were about fifty zombies he walked forward in to the crowd and one shuffled by **'so that pink haired bitch was right, they are blind. Now let's see if they react to sound.'** He thought and picked up a bloodied shoe and threw it at a locker which made a loud bang then all the zombies started banging on the locker. I move to the doors a pulled one open and waved to Takashi to move up to the door and grabs it and John then moves outside with his AUG at the ready. All of a suddenly a loud clang can be heard John yells _" **TAKASHI GET EVERYONE TO THE BUS NOW**!" " **OK** **EVERY ONE RUN**!"_ John ran with Hiroshi and saw another student fighting his way to the bus with a bokken like Saeko's. He and Hiroshi fought over to him John said to Hiroshi "Get him to the bus I'm going to take my Hummer and clear a path." He sees the girl he saved trying to come over to Him and cleared a path with His 1911 and got her in the Hummer. He climbed on top of the Hummer and dropped through the roof and started it up.

 **POV: John**

I threw the hummer in drive and took off I swerved in front of the bus and rammed the gates over the C.B. I told them "Well I just loss my Good Driver discount." No reply from the CB but I saw the nurse smiling and Hiroshi laughing. After twenty minutes I asked the girl "What is your name?"

"My name is Yukimura Enju."

"Is that in the English way or Japanese?"

"Japanese, but you can call me by my first name."

"Ok then Enju." Then 40 minutes later she said "I'm a little Confused."

"In what way are you confused?" I asked

"I mean you said you are a Marine Captain yet you're 18 and finishing school. So how is it possible?" she asked.

I chuckle "I'll tell you when we get on the bus." All of a sudden the gas light came on. "Well Enju you're going to get your answer very soon."

"Why?" she asked and I reply with "we're out of gas." I say then to the CB "We got to pull over I'm out of gas." **[Roger.]** Hirano said as I pull over I tell Enju "Get to the bus; I'll be there very soon." "Ok Priy-Sempai." She said as she ran to the bus. I placed C-4 all over the Hummer and grabbed all that I could which resulted in me carrying a Benelli M-4 shotgun, Calico M-960, a S &W Model 29 .44 magnum, Remington 700. I hear a voice after I set the weapons down I ran down the road and see two girls on top a car surrounded by zombies. I brought up my AUG and took down the ones closest and then aimed at a car 100 yards away. I hit it with my M-203 drawing the zombies away they ran to me I point at the bus and say "Get to the bus." They start running to the bus I grabbed the CB from the hummer and run onto the bus. I did a head count 16 people "Kota can you please secure the guns. And you two." I look at the two new girls, "What are your names?" the red head answered first "My name is Veronica Chambers. I work at a local Hospital." Then the blond answered "My name is Christy Winter I work as a cashier at star bucks." Miss Shizuka **"CHAMBERS-SEMPAI! WINTER-CHAN!"** she jumps out of the seat and hugs both of them I sat in the driver's seat to let them catch up and drove off after 30 min Shizuka switched with me and I started to explain "so as I said to half of you I'm an US Marine Captain. So let me reintroduce myself I am Captain John Priy." Shido paled then Hirano asked "Capt. How where you able to hide your guns in the school?" "Don't worry about it." I said Veronica whispers to Christy "he looks a lot like that Joe Flanagan you like." I start laughing and say "I actually know him I was his stunt double for awhile during Stargate: Atlantis and the movie 6 bullets. He's a very nice guy. Also whispering on a bus is kind of hard without other people over hearing. " I look up and see a guy with half blond and half black hair and he's glaring at me "the fuck do you want." "I hate your fucking guts. "He says as he stands, "We should have found a safe place in the school." "I agree with him." Another student in Shido's group said "really well when we next stop you can get off and walk there." I said calmly "or you can sit down shut up and do as I say." "You son of a-"He yells and throws a punch which I block and slam his face into my knee, Knocking him out cold. I sat back down, Shido then stands up and asks "Miss Busujima I take it that you have been appointed to lead?" she replies "no that role has been appointed to the Good Captain." A girl from Shido's group got up to throw something out as that happened the bus hit a bump in the road causing her to trip, reacting I caught her before she could hit the floor. She looks at me gratefully and said "thank you Captain." My sat- Phone went off before I could respond, "Hello?" "Ah captain good to hear your voice, where are you?" "Odin you sonofabitch, I'm Oscar mike in a school microbus, what's your POS?" "I'm at the island airport securing transpo for civilians." "Alright get in contact with those who in country. And have them meet at the safe house." "Alright, have fun sir." And he hung up. I put my sat-phone away. Shido put a hand on my shoulder and said "You have a working phone you should really let the kids call their parents." I stood up and said "one: you do not get to touch me." As I say this I grab his arm twisting it back. "Two: you are not in charge I am. And three: only people I know will be able to touch my equipment. Those who are allowed to touch my equipment are: Hirano, Takashi, and Miss Busujima." I look up to the others. "For the rest of you ill just need to get to know you." I look back down at Shido and say "Do you understand?" "Y-yes." "BULLSHIT I CANT HEAR YOU SOUND OFF LIKE YOU GOT A PAIR." "YES!" "YES WHAT?" "YES I UNDERSTAND." "Good don't you forget it." I release his arm

* * *

A/N: I know that I said that I'll be working on this but my Idea train was derailed and then got shot up by an A-10 which caused it to go up in flames. But I have been talking to WhiskeyTangoFoxtrot141 about a spin off of the American student explaining my OC's actions and actually develop his character a bit more.


End file.
